


Alien Perspective

by IndigoMay



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/pseuds/IndigoMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane doesn't understand Earthians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Power Rangers in Space: Zhane; he openly flirts with both men and women and isn’t sure what to do with these new teammates who seem a bit shocked by his behavior.
> 
> And, um, about the pairing- yeah. I don't even KNOW. It just HAPPENED. Nothing actually happens with it, but there is discussion.

He probably should have realized his teammates’ hangups three days after he woke from hypersleep. In his defense, there had been a perfectly logical explanation.

“After you and Andros get together, we should have a threesome,” he said cheerfully, sitting next to Ashley. Ashley promptly choked on her drink.

She took a moment to recover and stared at Zhane, wide-eyed. “What?”

“After you and Andros get together, we should have a threesome,” Zhane said. “Probably after a few weeks, because Andros can be surprisingly insecure with relationships.”

Ashley blinked and started spluttering. “I- um-”

“Not a thing for you?” Zhane grimaced. “Sorry. Offer’s still open if you change your mind.”

He got up to give her some space. Ashley seemed to still be in shock.

* * *

Another five days after that had a warning sign that Zhane, again, ignored.

“You two look _good_ today,” he said at breakfast, casually flirtatious. T.J. blinked and Carlos choked on his pancakes.

He _really_ had to stop flirting when people had things near their mouths. 

“Sorry?” Carlos said, coughing.

“It’s not like you intentionally choked,” Zhane said, confused.

“No, that’s not what I-” Carlos shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Yeah.” Zhane blinked. “I just said that.”

This was worrying. Had they both gone through nasty breakups? But that wouldn’t cause this much damage to their self-esteem...

He had to talk to one of the girls.

* * *

Zhane managed to get Cassie alone the day after it happened. Ashley still turned red every time he stood too close to her.

“Are Carlos and TJ all right?”

Cassie looked bewildered. “You were flirting with Carlos and TJ?”

“I flirt with everyone,” Zhane said, waving a hand. “That’s not important. They were caught off-guard with _flirting_. Did some love affair go drastically wrong or has someone been attacking their self-esteem?”

Cassie blinked. “Um. What?”

Why did they _say_ that so much? “T.J. and Carlos were shocked that someone found them attractive. That’s worrying.”

Cassie coughed. “Um, that’s not...exactly right.”

Zhane blinked. “Cassie, I saw it.”

“No, no, I know you saw it.” Cassie took a breath. “It’s just that, on Earth, most guys don’t flirt with other guys.”

“...Why not?”

“It’s...” Cassie shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “We just don’t.”

Zhane didn’t really have a response for that.

* * *

After that rather awkward conversation, Zhane went to Andros’s bedroom to vent to his best friend.

“They limit themselves to only one gender. How do people live like that?” Zhane asked Andros, flopping on his bed. “It’s- Earthians are strange!”

“You haven’t seen their schooling systems yet,” Andros said, scowling. “And there were people on KO-35 who had a preference.”

“They at least knew it was possible to like both! They didn't treat it like some shocking ” A thought jumped into Zhane’s mind and he grinned. “Though this might mean that Ashley was more surprised than turned off by me proposing a threesome.”

“You what?”

Zhane smirked up at Andros. “I offered to have a threesome with you two after you and Ashley get together.”

Andros just blinked.

* * *

He didn’t realize how bad it was until he casually flirted with a guy at the Surf Spot. Carlos went tense, T.J. didn’t look up from the table, Cassie’s jaw jutted out, and Ashley turned red. Andros looked half confused and half jealous. The jealousy was pretty normal for him when it involved one of “his” people flirting (Andros had... _issues_ with possessiveness). The confusion, not so much.

This was going to be a problem.

* * *

The next few weeks were more awkward. No one was avoiding him or anything like that, but Zhane actively cut back flirting, which- well. He really should have learned better from that time he didn’t flirt for a month on a bet. Not flirting sent his hormones into overdrive.

That was probably why he agreed to this date with Astronema.

“I would have thought that you’d date amongst your _team_ ,” Astronema said, smiling over the campfire.

Zhane grimaced. “Earthians are strange.”

“How so?” She raised an eyebrow.

“They limit themselves to one gender as a rule.” Zhane shook his head. “They can’t even conceive of peopleof the same gender being attracted to each other.”

Astronema blinked. “Hmmm.”

“It’s not that I mind how they’re oriented and what they’re comfortable with,” Zhane said. “And there were people with single-gender orientations on KO-35. It’s the level of their discomfort that gets the whole thing awkward.”

“ _Discomfort_. Right.”

“What?” Zhane sat up, looking Astronema in the eye. “Why are you smirking like that?”

“I can’t believe none of you have realized that you’re all interested in each other.”

Zhane finally understood being caught by surprise in the middle of swallowing something. He managed to stop choking after a moment.

“ _What_?”

“I am utterly appalled that I’m being defeated by such idiots.” Astronema said, rolling her eyes. “The _Quantrons_ are taking bets as to who will get together. _Quantrons_.”

Zhane saw her point.

“Now, this was fun, but I have evil to do and you have sexual tension to resolve.” Astronema shrugged. “If you want to do this again, I expect pictures of what you Rangers do.”

Zhane just blinked as she teleported away.

* * *

 

“Astronema thinks we’re all into each other” was probably not Zhane’s best opener.

Cassie dropped her plate, Ashley squeaked and blushed, Carlos turned bright red and didn’t look up from the table, T.J. froze, and Andros turned and looked _very intently_ at them all.

“ _When_ did you have this conversation?” T.J. asked.

“Was your date with _Astronema_?!” Cassie asked, eyes wide. “ _Seriously_?”

“Why are you changing the subject?” Andros had _that tone_ and he really should have brought this up when he wasn’t in the room. Andros was _not_ good at flirting.

“Because this is kinda freaky,” Ashley said, looking at the wall. “It’s an Earth thing.”

“What is?” Zhane asked, trying to smile gently.

“You don’t...like people of the same gender,” Cassie said. “You’re not supposed to.”

“That is-”

“ _Andros_ ,” Zhane said, waving a hand. “Look, no one is telling you what you feel, but there’s nothing wrong with whoever you’re attracted to. Unless it’s kids. Kids are never okay.”

“Point for the obvious there,” Carlos said, still studying the table.

"Give us time to process," T.J. says, rising from his seat. "We can- eventually we'll be okay."

Zhane nods and they all leave.

* * *

Of course Astronema asked after it in their next fight. It managed to throw them off their game and would probably earn Zhane some Looks later, but they managed to stay on their feet.

Astronema laughed. “What, did it turn into an orgy?”

Ashley dropped her weapon.

Astronema’s jaw dropped. “It actually turned into an orgy?”

“We have nothing to say on the subject,” Andros said firmly, shooting down another Quantron.

“Did you take pictures?” Astronema demanded.

“ _NO_ ,” every single one of the Earthians shouted.

He would swear that Astronema was _pouting_. “Well, that’s no fun. _Destroy them_!”

Back to normal, then.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW.


End file.
